Never say never
by deeutza0079
Summary: After a failed mission the friendship between Naruto and Sakura is changing... In what way? Will Sakura finally realise that she love him? NaruSaku story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... I like very much Narusaku so I decided to make this. Hope that you would like it and please review and if you have any suggestions I'll be happy to listen them.**

** I want to thank to michelaawesome who helped me a lot with my grammar! **

** I don't own Naruto even if I would like to! :D **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1: Realisation**

A big explosion was heard from behind them. They started running. They had to make it out, or they would die. The fire was too fast and she knew that she didn't have much chakra to run much more. Right when she was about to be caught in the fire, his strong hands have picked her up. He was running faster than before, trying to save their lives... He was close to the exit but the flames were already burning his back, but he had to protect her. With his own life if it was needed, because he couldn't even imagine his life without her. He could see the light from the end of the tunnel. Yes he will make it. He made one last jump and reached the light. Yes he made it. She was safe now. He was about to put her down, but a new explosion was heard right from behind. He didn't have time to react, so he did the only thing he knew to protect her: he covered her body with his own.

She opened her eyes and looked at him she was shocked: his skin was burnt and his clothes covered by blood. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. So he just smiled at her, showing that he was glad that she was ok, and the he collapsed on her.

Her eyes started watering and her hands started shaking. She had to heal him... Right now there wasn't time for tears. So she sat up and started to heal his burns. He was in a critic condition and they were so far away from the village, that he woildnt survive if she was about to carry him to the village.

She did everything she could to heal his skin and the fox inside him was very helpful. He was still bad but it was the only chance for him to live. She found a cave where to hide and keep him safe. He was in coma, but sometimes he started screaming from all the pain that he was feeling, and she was just holding him in her arms praying that he would be ok, that he would wake up and look at her with his shiny blue eyes and tell her that everything is going to be fine. She was scared that she would lose him. And it was only her fault. This was supposed to be an easy mission. They had to check up that safehouse and see if there was somebody inside. It was one of Orochimaru's hideouts. But it was empty, so she started to look at the scrolls, even if thought it the mission they had. She hoped that she would find something about Sasuke. But it was all a trap. And Naruto was now fighting for his life just because of her. He saved her again. She will never forget that smile he gave her right before he passed out. "_Please Naruto you have to wake up"._ She started crying again. She didn't know what she would do if he would die...He was always there for her, making her happy, and making her laugh, even if sometimes he was annoying and acting like a child. He was there when Sasuke left her, he was there to make her smile and to save her everytime she was in goofy smile that was meant only for her .Now she realised just how much she cared about him, and how important he had become to her over the years.

After a few days he finally started to wake, his whole body was hurting but he could feel something soft under his head."_What happened?"_ He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He could feel his face was wet. Wait? Wet? He tried again to open his eyes and this time he made it. It was dark and it took him some time to get his eyes to focus. He saw a lot of pink very close to his face. He focused more and he saw her. She had her eyes closed and tears were streaming down her face. Then he rememembered the explosion. Thank God she is okay. But how is he alive? It doesn't matter right now. He had to make her stop crying because he hated seeing her like this. So he tried to speak. But his mouth just didn't move. "_Okay Naruto... Focus! You have to say something... Anything!" _And with a lot of efort he whispered in a raspy voice:

"Sakura-chan..."

She open her eyes and looked at him. All he could see was shock on her face. And then more tears started to pour down her face. Her lower lip started shaking and then he was just wrapped with her arms around him. In between sobs she was repeating his name. Her thight hug hurt but he liked the feeling of her being so close to him. He struggled with all his strenght to get up and to hug her back. Her body just relaxed in his arms and then he started talking:

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" he asked . She started laughing. Hard. Did he said anything funny? He didn't know. But she was laughing. And he was happy about her reaction. He loved to see her smile and laugh. He loved everything about her, and he couldn't stand if she was unhappy.

Sakura just stopped laughing and put a shaky hand on his cheek.

"Even if you are in pain and almost died on me several times you are concerned about me." she explained with tears in her eyes. "Naruto... I am so sorry.. I shouldn't opened that scroll... I'm so sorry... so sorry!" she started apologizing and from that beautiful laugh she started crying even more now. Naruto didn't know how to react and just by an impulse he just took her in his arms and hugged her tight. He didn't felt pain anymore, just her warmth.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I am ok!"

She was surprised by his sudden embrace but she accepted it and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back. Now in that embrace, she realised then that she couldn't live without him. For her it was like nothing and nobody could hurt her anymore, like she belonged there. She could smell his scent of mint. So then she made her decision...

**I will try to make the second chapter in a week or so. Please review and tell me what do you think... Hope you liked the first chapter... Kisses :D**


	2. Chapter 2: HURT

**Hey guys... Thank you very much for your reviews. And Thanks michelaawesome for your help... Anyway this is chapter 2. Hope you''ll like it.. Enjoy and please Review! :D**

**Chapter 2: Hurt**

Sakura was standing in her bed preparing to get some sleep after a long shift at the hospital. She was tired but her mind was racing through the last two weeks. "_I can't believe that he has been avoiding me for two weeks. I just don't get it. Did I say something wrong?" _

***Flashback***

**"**_ "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I am ok!" _

_She was surprised by his sudden embrace but she accepted it and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back. Now in that embrace, she realised that she couldn't live without him. For her it was like nothing and nobody could hurt her anymore, like she belonged there. She could smell his scent of mint. So then she made her decision..._

_She will try to do much more for Naruto and no matter what she will be by his side, and she will let him know that he is not alone and she will help him bring Sasuke back._

_"Naruto... I want to ask you something..." whispered Sakura slowly, and lifted herself from him, backing a few inches away so she could see his face. He had an serious epression on his face and he nodded to show that she could continue._

_"About Sasuke I..." but he didn't let her finish and started saying._

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan... I will be stronger next time and I will bring him back to you!"_

_"But I didn't-" _

_"With any cost. Believe it!" he showed his fake smile and didn't let Sakura say anything else._

_He raised to his feet and said that it was better if they will start moving towards home because maybe 'baa-chan' was already mad because they were gone for such a long time. And with that he started packing without saying a word."_

_*****_**End of Flashback* **

"_And on our way back we spoke like 2 sentences with each other... But that's it! Tomorrow I'll go to Kakashi-sensei, maybe he can help me talk with him. Ino told me that she saw Naruto and Kakashi-sensei on the training ground. There I might be able to speak with him. Kakashi-sensei will help me for sure! _" A small smile showed up on her lips and with that Sakura fell asleep.

The sun was shining and the wind was slowly blowing. Naruto was at the training ground waiting for Kakashi. He was late again. "_Geez.. Why does he always have to be late?! I will start without him, I can't stay and do nothing with my time. I have to become stronger to bring Sasuke back. Yeah... Sasuke... I must keep my promise to her. I miss seeing her... But always when I am with her I forgot about my mission. It's like I am in another world. A world that I desire so much. A world were I can have her for myself... But that is just an dreamworld. Nothing real. She will always want 'him' over me in reality. Even when we were in that cave and she was in my arms she wanted to talk about Sasuke. How foolish of me to think that I could be what she wants. I wonder if she knows about how I feel, It seemed that even Sai who is clueless about this kind of stuff could figure out about my feelings too. Well anyway before anything else I have to bring Sasuke back in order to keep my promise to her. Maybe she didn't even noticed that I haven't been around."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi who had just showed up in a poof of smoke.

"Yo... Sorry I'm late, but it was this oldwoman who..."

"Cut it out Kakashi-sensei! I know you are lying! Can we just start my training?"

"Well Naruto today you'll have something special. We have here somebody who offered volunteered to have a spar match with you. Your partner will arrive any moment now!" said Kakashi, and Naruto could see that he was smirking under that mask. "_I'll better leave before she gets here and things get ugly. I will watch the fight from somewhere safe!"_

Just when Naruto was trying to figure out who might be, a chakra Naruto recognised was approching very fast.

"Sa-Saku-" but that was all that he managed to say before he was sent towards the trees witha punch.

"Now let's see what were you doing in the last two weeks Naruto." said Sakura fixing her gloves and watching Naruto as he was trying to get himself together. When he was up Sakura was charging another punch. In the last moment Naruto managed to dodge her fist and take some distance. She was very angry but he didn't know what was wrong with her, but one thing he knew: she wasn't here to have a spar match.

"Sakura-chan why are you so angry? "

Sakura started running towards him. She punch him again in his gut and then she kicked him sending him into a tree again.

"Fight back you baka!"

Naruto didn't said anything he just stood up again waiting for her to come once again. So she did, this time she was even more angry with him. She punched him from below sending him in air and the she jumped putting him on the ground with her on top of him...

"Naruto. Fight back!"

"I won't. You didn''t come here to fight me. You came here to beat me, so I will just let you do your thing!" said Naruto not even looking at her. In that moment she knew that he was right. She was mad at him, because he just stopped seeing her after that mission. She wasn't used seeing Naruto so distant and so serious.

"Don't even try to deny it Sakura! I know you well enough!" She was shocked. He was angry with her, and the fact that he dropped the -chan, didn't get unnoticed by Sakura.

"Why are you like this Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer back. He just removed himself from her grip and started walking away. Sakura was kneeling on her knees looking at him and waiting for an answer. He stopped and without looking he said:

"You don't even know huh?" And then he disappeared for good from her sight.

She was speechless. What did he mean by that? What she didn't know? She couldn't tell. But one thing was sure. The look on his face. Was something that she haven't saw till now on his face. Sadness, hurt and anger. And all of that was all because of her. But again... What did she did?

Kakashi appeared beside her and helped her up.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei do you..?"

"I don't know Sakura. But I think that you are the only one who can fix this. But know this: the people who exhibit the most kindness have experienced a lot of pain. The ones who act like they don't need love, are the ones that need it the most. The ones who take care of everyone else's needs are the ones who need it most. And the people who smile a lot may be the ones who cry when there is no one around. I don't know if you knew this or if yo'll figure out what I'm talking about, but I hope when you do it, won't be too late.

And with that Kakashi disappeared and left an even more confused Sakura.

"_Well I am glad that everybody knows what I am about to say next but I have no idea about what they are even talking abou_t. _Maybe I should wait for Naruto to calm down and then I'll speak with him. But what does he want me to know?"_

_M__**EANWHILE IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

"I don't know where did you get that information but I can't let you go alone!"

Tsunade could see in Naruto's eyes only hurt and determination. She had an idea of what had made him be like this and ask for such a mission. And considering he wanted to go alone it was pretty obvious to Tsunade what his agenda was.

"Tsunade-sama I have to go alone. It's my fault that things got so out of hand. Please I'm asking you to let me go." Naruto was speaking so formal only when he was very serious, and this was too important for him to be playing around.

"If you tell me what is the problem Naruto, and why you want to go alone...Then I'll give you the mission."she knew that it was too dangerous but he would go anyway, even if she didn't give her permission. So she knew it was better to try and find out what happened.

"I want to go alone because he's my teammate and I just feel like I'm the only one who can bring him back. And the problem is..." Naruto stopped and he started looking at the window. His eyes were so sad that she understood that all of this was about 'her', but she let him finish.

"...my feelings. I have to do it now. The worst feeling I ever felt is when I sit next to the one person who means the world to me, knowing that I mean nothing to her.."

Tsunade knew from the start that everything was about Sakura, and he just confirmed her theory. One more question left: What happened between them?

"I understand that and I'll give you the mission, but I want you to promise me something!"

His eyes turn again to Tsunade. She was already on her feet, hugging him tight.

"Come back safe Naruto!" she was so close that a tear fall on Naruto but she removed it quickly and let Naruto go out of her arms. Naruto was smiling and he felt much better now. She was worrying about him. That meant a lot to him,because not very much people cared about him.

"Don't worry baa-chan! I won't die till I'll become hokage!" and then he leaved. Tsunade trusted him with all her heart. If there was a person who could do this that would be him. But... seeing him so hurt and sad... She had to find out what really happened.

**I am sorry becwuse this chapter is so short but I started school and my time is a little bit overloaded. I hope you like it! please leave me reviews and tell me what do you think! See ya next time! Kisses! :D**


End file.
